kiseijuufandomcom-20200223-history
Nobuko Izumi
Nobuko Izumi (泉信子, lit. Izumi Nobuko) is the wife of Kazuyuki Izumi and the mother of Shinichi Izumi, and was killed and decapitated when her headless corpse was taken over by a parasite that needed a compatible female body to transfer to. The parasite stabs Shinichi through the heart when he refuses to accept his mother's death, and is killed later on by a tag team of Shinichi and Mamoru Uda. Appearance Nobuko is a fair-skinned woman with short brown hair and brown eyes. She usually wears a white shirt with a pink coat and slippers. She has a burn mark on her right hand and wrist and had sustained this injury when she saved Shinichi Izumi (Nobuko's son) from getting doused with boiling hot oil in the past. When she was younger, she is shown to have split and longer hair. Personality Nobuko is a very kind woman who gets emotional very easily. As Shinichi Izumi's mother, she helped him many times and always listens to him and Kazuyuki Izumi, her husband. History At the very beginning of the series Nobuko plays a big role. In the past, she saved a young Shinichi Izumi from getting burned with a pot of boiling hot oil that she was making tempura in, right as it was falling off the stove. Kazuyuki Izumi came immediately to see what had happened and takes notice of her injury. Upon realizing that she had burned her right hand, she screams and turns to the kitchen's wash basin to run water over it. As years passed, Shinichi didn't really acknowledge the injury until the current events take place. When Shinichi's hand gets infected with a parasite (who is later named Migi), she notices some differences in her son's behavior and personality. At first she didn't really worry much, but when she mentioned that her and Kazuyuki wanted to go on a trip, Shinichi was vehemently against it at first and then at the end of the day he says that he's fine with them going on the trip. She then said that his personality changed and that it was like he wasn't her son anymore as she shed tears. Shinichi leaves it there with a lie, saying that he denied it due to being afraid of being all alone, but then he said that it was fine because he could invite some friends over. The next day they left the house to Shinichi for their trip. Near the place where Nobuko and Kazuyuki went on their trip, there is a car crash involving a young couple. As the couple comes to after the crash, it is revealed that the the passenger, a woman, was a parasite. As her vital organs are completely damaged/ruined due to not wearing a seatbelt, she turns to the man next to her, the driver, and notices his lack of injury. She then removes the man's head in order to relocate to his body. Afterwards Shinichi gets a call from his mother, asking if he is doing alright. Half asleep Shinichi says that he is doing fine and that nothing bad has happened. The parasite walks on foot up the road from the site of the crash. A man with a small van sees him and offers him a ride. After a few minutes pass the driver notices that he (the parasite) had peed himself and kicks him out of his van. The parasite stumbles down the side of the road and says that it is unable to control the man's organs and the man's body was rejecting it, and that it needs a woman's body to function. As Shinichi's parents leave the small hotel they were staying at to go for a walk, they stop at a cliff by the sea to take in the beautiful view. Nobuko remarks that she would like to bring Shinichi there someday. A few moments later, Kazuyuki watches the parasite appear behind Nobuko and decapitates her. As the parasite relocates to Nobuko's headless corpse, Kazuyuki watches in horror, and after the parasite gains control of her body it proceeds to attempt to kill Kazuyuki. He manages to escape by falling down the cliff into the ocean, and made his way to a phone booth, where he calls Shinichi and tries to tell him what had just happened. The parasite, as it takes control over Nobuko's body, makes its way back to the house where Shinichi is staying. After Shinichi gets a call from his father telling him what had happened to Nobuko, Migi says that there is a parasite approaching. He gets up, arms himself with a knife and goes down the hall to the entrance of his house. He hears the door get unlocked and meets face to face to what he thinks is his mother. Migi tells him that it is not his mother anymore, and that a parasite has overtaken her. He refuses to believe that it is a parasite. As Shinichi is threatens to cut off his right arm, the parasite says to it should go back and see if that man (Kazuyuki) is dead and remarks that Migi failed to take over the brain of his host. Shinichi then continues to talk without listening to Migi, crying, saying that he would explain everything he's been hiding and why he'd been acting so strangely, and that he never apologized about what happened in the past and of how he cared for her as his mother. The parasite then stabs Shinichi through the heart and leaves. Later on, after Migi heals Shinichi's injury with his own cells, Shinichi heads to the hospital where his father had been admitted the next city over. His father tries to deny what he saw, of how Nobuko died. Later as he was walking with Makiko, Migi tells him that there is a parasite nearby, and most likely to be the one that took over his mother. Shinichi runs throughout the place, and as he jumps over a large wall he finds something different. He finds a man named Uda that is infected with a parasite on his neck, but the parasite (later referred to as Jaw) only has control over Uda's neck and not his brain, similar to Shinichi and Migi's situation. They both team up to kill the parasite using Nobuko's body as a host after Shinichi tells Uda about the incident. As they both search, the parasite manages to find and corner Uda at the cliff where Nobuko was killed and stabs his chest, sending him toppling over the cliff. Shinichi appears shortly after, with Migi unfortunately falling asleep and providing him with a long sword to help him fight against the parasite. With his new physical ability he manages to fight off the parasite and gain the upper hand against it. Before delivering the final blow, the parasite raises its right hand, the hand that Nobuko had a burn mark on. This reminds Shinichi of the origin of the burn and caused him to feel guilty and emotional once again, making him hesitate enough for the parasite to gain the upper hand. Just as the parasite was about to kill Shinichi, Jaw surprise attacked and killed the Parasite with ease and Nobuko's Decapitated corpse fell in the ocean. The parasite controlling Nobuko was confused as to how Uda and Jaw had survived. Jaw revealed to it that he had noticed the parasite always went for the heart, allowing him to move the internal and vital organs out of the way before it stabbed Uda. With the parasite dead, Shinichi had completed his task and could now be at peace with himself. Later on Reiko Tamura temporarily uses her appearance in order to gain Shinichi's trust and to give him her child before she died. Abilities & Powers When the parasite took over her headless body, the female impersonator has the basic abilities to shapeshift her head, and maximize the physical potential of the body she's controlling. She can harden the cells in her body for offensive and defensive purposes. Trivia * The name Nobuko 'means "trust" (信) ('nobu) and "child" (子) (ko). * Nobuko's surname '''Izumi '''means "spring, fountain" (泉). Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Parasites